Petit papa Draco, quand tu descendras du ciel
by Kelly Eisenhower
Summary: Draco veut être une femme et Harry fait rêves étranges et d'un autre ordre que ceux où il voit des gens se faire attaquer. Clique pour voir où cette histoire aboutira...


**Note: **J'ai écrit cette mini-fic pour mon amie C.P. Lewis à partir d'éléments qu'elle m'a imposés. Pour ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir consommé des tits-champignons avant d'écrire cette fic, je vais vous montrer ces éléments:

Conditions: (3)  
-Parler de Noël  
-Se dérouler à Poudlard  
-Personnages principaux=HPDM

Mots : (5)  
-Raquette de ping-pong  
-Machine à remonter le temps  
-Fausse barbe de père Noël  
-Gros mec mouillé  
-Cours de sexualité sorcière

Phrases : (2)  
-Draco aurait voulu être une femme  
-Hermione avait déjà visé les sites de rencontres sur Internet

Titre : Petit papa Draco, quand tu descendras du ciel…

**Disclaimer:** à J.K. Rowling pour ses personnages et son univers

**Paring: **Harry X Draco

**Rating: **T

* * *

Petit papa Draco, quand tu descendras du ciel…

- Ceux à saveur de Chocogrenouille?

- Vous avez tord, Mr. Malefoy. Quelqu'un peut-il donner la vraie réponse? Mr. Potter?

- Ceux qui sont le plus épais possible, répondit Harry Potter en souriant bêtement.

- Exact. Plus 10 points à Gryffondor. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, le cours est terminé. Reposez-vous bien durant les vacances, et n'oubliez pas d'étudier les dernières notions.

Hermione Granger hocha la tête d'un air entendu et la cloche sonna. Les élèves se levèrent d'un bond, contents que cet étrange cours de sexualité donné par McGonagall soit enfin terminé. De plus, le son de la cloche annonçait quelque chose d'autrement plus excitant. Les vacances de Noël.

Cette année, un nombre exceptionnellement élevé d'étudiants passaient Noël à l'école. Harry et les Weasley, par exemple, devaient rester à l'école car le Terrier avait été partiellement détruit par une raquette de ping-pong géante, et comme Hermione planifiait de passer Noël avec eux, elle du laisser tomber et rester au château. Pour sa part, Draco Malefoy s'était querellé avec ses parents au sujet d'une histoire compliquée. En effet, Draco aurait voulu être une femme. Son seul et plus grand souhait pour Noël était donc une machine à remonter le temps (le modèle portatif, celui préparait des expresso), et ainsi pouvoir remonter jusqu'au moment de sa conception et administrer à sa mère une potion de son cru à base de poils de fausse barbe de Père Noël et de salive de licorne en peluche, qui aurait pour effet de lui faire avoir une fille. Mais Draco savait qu'il était encore bien loin de son but, et que s'il voulait vraiment l'atteindre, il devrait se la payer tout seul, sa machine. Il avait déjà pensé à installer un stand de gros becs mouillés, devant la Grande Salle, mais il savait que tellement de gens accourraient pour avoir la chance de l'embrasser qu'il risquait d'attraper une MTB (Maladie Transmise Bucalement). Il abandonna donc le projet. En attendant d'avoir une idée plus prolifique, il se dit qu'il devrait manger quelque chose. Il marcha donc d'un pas vif vers la Grande Salle. En chemin, il croisa Crabbe et Goyle. Il décida donc de marcher avec eux. Un peu plus loin, ils virent Harry, Hermione et Ron.

- Hey, c'est Potter et les singes qui lui servent d'amis! lança Draco sous les rires gras de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Si ce n'est pas notre fouine volante préférée… répondit Harry, en souriant.

Draco se renfrogna et parti. Harry et ses amis, qui marchaient vers le parc, continuèrent leur progression. Arrivés dans le parc, ils s'assirent sous le grand chêne, emmitouflés qu'ils étaient, et commencèrent à discuter.

- C'était étrange, le cours de McGonagall, vous ne trouvez pas? demanda Ron.

- Oui, vraiment. C'était facile, mais aussi inutile. On sait déjà tout ça, à notre âge, répondit Harry.

- Ah bon? demanda Hermione, on est sensé savoir?

Les garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire complice. Ni un ni l'autre ne s'étonnait qu'Hermione ne sache pas ces choses-là, prise par ses études comme elle était. Si elle remarqua quelque chose de leur réaction, elle ne le fit pas voir. Elle continua donc dans un autre ordre d'idée :

- Les garçons, vous savez que vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis, commença-t-elle, mais vous êtes aussi mes seuls amis. Cet été, j'ai essayé un truc.

Elle marqua une pause, car ce qu'elle voulait dire la gênait extrêmement. Chez les moldus, cette pratique n'était pas très répandue et on évitait habituellement de mentionner qu'on s'y adonnait, pour quelconque raison. En réalité, Hermione avait déjà visé les sites de rencontres sur Internet. Elle tenait beaucoup à rencontrer d'autres personnes, des personnes qui n'aurait peut-être rien à voir avec Poudlard et la magie. Elle exposa donc son idée aux garçons :

- Cet été, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de rencontrer des gens avec l'aide d'une invention super que les moldus appellent Internet.

- Ah oui, je crois que je sais de quoi il s'agit. Dudley passe tout son temps là-dessus quand il n'est pas dehors à chercher les problèmes.

Mais devant l'expression d'incompréhension de Ron, Hermione décida d'expliquer un peu mieux le principe de l'Internet à son ami.

- Internet, mon cher Ron, ça permet de parler avec n'importe qui dans le monde sans recourir à un hibou. Ça permet de faire faire des recherches sur tous les sujets moldus qui existent. C'est très pratique et les moldus s'en servent beaucoup dans leur vie de tous les jours. Ils ont emprisonné l'Internet dans des boîtes rectangulaires qui sont reliées à des écrans et on les contrôle avec une plus petite boîte qu'on fait glisser sur un petit tapis et une planche où toutes les lettres et tous les chiffres sont écrits sur des touches qu'on enfonce pour faire apparaître les caractères à l'écran. C'est très bien fait.

Un très bref éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Ron. Hermione avait bien expliqué mais le concept lui restait encore abstrait.

- Tu devrais peut-être créer une branche à la S.A.L.E, comme un genre de club social pour les élèves de l'école. Tu pourrais appeler ça C.O.C.H.O.N.… la taquina Ron.

- C.O.C.H.O.N.? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, pour Club Organisé de Communication Hébétée pour Originaux Nationalisés!

- Ron…! s'exclama Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla de très bonne humeur car une sortie de deux jours à Pré-au-Lard était prévue. Comme à son habitude, il passa un long moment à s'habiller et à se peigner. Après cette interminable séance de mise en beauté il se mit en marche vers la Grande Salle, où il mangea avec classe ses six rôties au miel, sa grande assiette remplie de fruits et ses trois coupes de jus de citrouille en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Trois heures après, ils trottinaient tous les trois en direction des Trois Balais. Arrivé à la porte du pub, Draco fut le seul à remarquer l'affiche placardé sur la porte. Il dit à ses acolytes de commander trois bièraubeurres et d'aller garder une table. Voici ce que disait l'affiche :

Père Noël recherché

Homme de préférence

Âge requis : de 15 à 65 ans

Atouts : facilité avec les enfants, patience, capacité de se tenir sur un pied avec l'autre jambe dans les airs avec la main sur la tête en faisant une grimace (optionnel)

Présentez-vous chez Honeyducks les 21 ou 22 décembre pour une courte entrevue

Vous saurez tout de suite si vous êtes choisi

Salaire intéressant

Draco vit dans cette annonce une opportunité de gagner un peu d'argent pour financer sa machine à voyager dans le temps, et comme on était le 22, il laissa tomber Crabbe et Goyle pour aller chez Honeyducks.

- Bonjour, dit Draco au caissier de chez Honeyducks, je cherche celui qui a mis l'annonce de Père Noël recherché sur la porte des Trois Balais.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit le caissier.

Draco considéra l'homme avec attention. Il était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années et avait des cheveux blancs. Il portait sur le bout de son nez des petites lunettes rectangulaires et était assez grassouillet. Draco songea qu'il aurait très bien pu jouer le Père Noël lui-même.

- Tu aimes les enfants? demanda l'homme à Draco.

- Oui, je les aime beaucoup, mentit Draco.

- Et quel âge as-tu? demanda l'homme.

- 15 ans, répondit le jeune Malefoy.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu avoir ce travail?

- Pour financer un projet qui me tient énormément à cœur.

- De l'expérience de travail?

- Aucune, mais j'ai souvent assisté mon père dans le sien. Il est actionnaire.

- Sans intérêt. Tu es tout de même engagé. Tu travailleras les 23, 24 et 25 décembre de neuf heures du matin à cinq heures du soir. Tu auras droits à trois fois quinze minutes de pause chaque jour et tu devras te présenter ici à huit heures et demie pour te déguiser. L'uniforme est fourni. Tu seras payé 85 Gallions en tout. Toujours intéressé?

- Bien sûr!

- Alors c'est parfait, répondit le tenancier en serrant la main de Draco.

Dans l'avant-midi du 23, Harry flânait dans le dortoir des Gryffondor en songeant au rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là. Il se trouvait debout dans une salle faiblement éclairée, en caleçon. Face à lui ce trouvait un jeune homme blond confortablement assis dans une bergère de cuir brun aux pattes de bois foncé sculptées en forme de serpent. Il était simplement vêtu d'un caleçon vert. Harry n'était pas parvenu à voir le visage de son vis-à-vis mais il lui était étrangement familier. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti durant son rêve : il avait été subjugué par la beauté du corps du garçon, mais il avait honte de cette émotion. Il se demanda qui était ce jeune homme et surtout, s'il le rencontrerait un jour. Il se demanda aussi quel effet ça lui ferait. Presque aussitôt, il rejeta une mèche de cheveux en arrière d'un brusque mouvement de tête, agacé. Après avoir passé une robe de sorcier propre et mis ses lunettes sur son nez, il descendit quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir. Dans la salle commune, il vit Hermione et Ron assis dans un fauteuil.

- Salut Harry. Bien dormi? lui demanda Hermione. Ron et moi étions en train de se dire que ce se serait bien d'aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. Qu'en dis-tu?

- Il fait beau dehors et j'ai entendu dire que Zonko avait reçu de la marchandise spéciale pour Noël. Et on pourra aller chez Honeyducks, faire le plein de sucreries, l'incita Ron.

- D'accord, je viens avec vous, répondit Harry, mais avez-vous déjeuné? Car je meurs de faim. J'avalerais volontiers six rôties au miel avec une grande assiette de fruits et trois coupes de jus de citrouille.

- Nous n'avons pas mangé, nous non plus. Il faudrait y aller tout de suite, dit Ron en consultant sa montre.

Quelques temps plus tard, les trois amis marchaient dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Ils arrêtèrent chez Zonko ainsi que chez Scribenpenne, car Ron se cherchait une nouvelle plume, puis au pub de Madame Rosemerta pour siroter une bièraubeurre. Sur le chemin du retour ils passèrent devant la confiserie Honeyducks. Dans la vitrine du magasin trônait un Père Noël assis sur une grande bergère de cuir brun aux pattes de bois foncé sculptées en forme de serpent. À côté de lui il y avait une pancarte indiquant : « Venez demandez vos cadeaux au Père Noël! » Se remémorant son rêve, Harry dit à ses amis :

- Hey, regardez! Un Père Noël! Quand j'étais petit, Dudley me parlait toujours de lui dans le temps de Noël. Il disait que c'était un homme très gentil et généreux, qu'il passait son temps à laisser les enfants s'asseoir sur lui pour lui demander des cadeaux, quand il n'était pas au Pôle Nord pour les fabriquer. Bien sûr je sais maintenant que ce n'était qu'une histoire pour enfants, mais j'aimerais quand même essayer. Juste une fois…

- Va réaliser ton rêve d'enfant, pendant ce temps Hermione et moi irons nous acheter des bonbons…, réplica Ron.

- Merci!

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le magasin et se séparèrent. Harry marcha jusqu'au Père Noël, marmonna un « bonjour » et s'assit timidement sur les genoux de l'homme. Il scruta son visage, caché derrière une fausse barde blanche. Quand il regarda dans les yeux, il le reconnu à la seconde. C'était l'homme de son rêve, Draco Malefoy! Une fois la surprise passée, il lui murmura à l'oreille : « Petit papa Draco, quand tu descendras du ciel, je veux que tu sois mon amant pour toujours! »


End file.
